New Life
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: "Bella, ive never met anyone like you. Please dont go. I need you and i love you." "Im sorry but i loev you too but i have to go. Good bye, Edward." tears were running down my face as i said good bye to the first person ive ever loved.


Chapter One

Dear Journal

I'm moving tomorrow. It's not like I have a choice. The only reason I'm moving to Forks, Washington is because my mother is forcing me to. I guess it's because she caught me dancing in my room again. She never liked it when I danced. But it could be because she caught me racing again underground. Or when she caught me sneaking out of the house. For all I know, it could be because of all those reasons. She's just afraid that I'll end up pregnant. Like she did. She was sixteen. She was drunk and she was at a party. She met this guy while she was there. She didn't know his name. long story short. He knocked her up and moved to Vegas. She's making me live with my aunt and uncle. For the rest of Junior year and all of Senior year. It's torture if you ask me. Uh oh. She's coming up to see if I've packed. Guess I'll talk to you later.

-Isabella M. Swan

"Bella? Have you finished packing yet?" My mother asked, walking into my room with_out_ knocking.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? Knock before entering! That's why there's a sign right there!" I said. "And no, I haven't even started." I continued. She sighed.

"Finish up, you're leaving tomorrow." And with that, _BANG_. She slams the door and walks downstairs. I'm a little sad that I'm leaving but I also can't wait until I get away from _her_. I got up off the floor and started shoving clothes into one my bags. When that one was filled I stuffed more clothes into a new bag. Until all my clothes were packed I started putting things into boxes. When my room was completely empty except my lap top and bed I went downstairs and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I heard noises coming from my mother's room. I sighed and kicked the door.

"Shut up in there! Can't you guys at least wait until I leave?" I yelled and went back upstairs. My mother and her boyfriend, for the week, were getting it on…again! God I hate her! I went up to my room and slammed the door. It closed with a _BANG_. I sat up on my bed and pulled my lap top toward me. I smiled when I saw I had three E-mails from my pen-pal from Washington. We did this assignment with some school in Washington and I got a guy named Edward Cullen for my partner. He seemed incredibly sweet, nice, and he sent me a picture of himself and he is so CUTE! I read the first one.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey, did you ever figure out why your mom is making you move? Reply back soon. Xoxox_

_-Edward_

The second one said:

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey, why haven't you messaged me back yet? I'm starting to get a little worried._

_-Edward_

And the third one:

_OK it was funny the first time. Now message me back or I will track you down and make you message me back._

_-Edward_

I laughed and replied.

_Dear Edward,_

_Calm down. I've been busy packing. No I haven't found out why she's making me move. But if you have a cell then give me your number. I won't be on my lap top for awhile and tomorrow is the last day it's online until I get to my aunt's house. But, text me-if you have a cell-at 541-221-6743. Or call. Idc really._

_-Bella_

I yawned and looked at the clock. 9:30. I set my lap top down on the floor and fell asleep on my bed. Still in my clothes.

The next morning I was woken up by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I answered, sleep evident in my voice.

"Bella?" The person asked. The voice sounded like bells.

"Yeah." I sat up and yawned.

"It's Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Oh hey! What's up?" I asked, fully awake now. He laughed.

"Nothing really. Where are you moving? You never told me." He said.

"Oh, uh. Forks, Washington. I highly doubt-" He cut me off by saying;

"Bella! I live in Forks, Washington! We can finally meat face to face! OMG this is going to be awesome!" I laughed. "What's so funny? What'd I do?"

"You sounded like a little kid who just arrived at Disney Land for the first time ever." Silence.

"Oh. Well I got to go to school. So I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." I saved his number in my phone and got up. I took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and grabbed my bags and went downstairs. My mom and her boyfriend were waiting for me at the door. I hugged my mother goodbye and got into the car with her boyfriend, Carl I think his name was. It was an awkward ride to the airport. I said bye to Carl and boarded the plane.


End file.
